Child of death among the nations
by AmazingHolyRomanEmpire
Summary: A daughter of hades, goes to gakeun hetalia, to teach pe... R & R...
1. Info

**Name: **Phonix Dušek

**Hair: **Strawberry brunette

**Age: **15

**Eyes:** Blue

**Godly Parent: **Hades

**Personality: **Shy, but if she get stressed or sad, she climbs a tree and doesn't come down until she feels better. if you upset her she will just run away...

**Powers: **She can turn into a raven, and if she touches a persons forehead, she can see how they will die.**  
**

**Other Info: **She grew up in the Underworld. She is scared of fire, and Italians (except Nico).

**Story Info:** She is going to Gakuen Hetalia as a P.E. teacher. She was suggested by Greece, as a P.E. teacher. She will be testing them on hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, and gymnastics. She will also go to some classes as a student.

**A/N**

**So please let me know what you think... Review please... Also, I'm ok w/ flames... Just point out what you think is wrong in your review... **

**Thank you...**

**from,**

**A.H.R.E.**


	2. Ch 1

**I do not own Hetalia or Percy Jackson. I only own Phoenix...**

* * *

Key:

Narration

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**(Author's inserts)**

**Translations**

* * *

Phoenix stepped out of the car, her brownish blonde hair flat against her neck, her navy eyes scanning her surroundings. She tensed up as she saw a figure walking towards her.

Then she relaxed when she realized, it was the brown-haired Greek, Heracles Karpusi who had gotten her a job here.

_Here meaning Gakuen Hetalia academy. _**(if I have the name wrong correct me.)**

_The academy was needing a P.E. teacher, and Hercules recommend her to teach. Her brother, __Nico di Angelo would do better as a teacher._

_Phoenix was going to turn down Hercules' offer, but so many people congratulated her, that she would feel ultra guilty if she did. She accepted, then ran off into the woods afterwards, to sort out her thoughts. _

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned and saw the said Greek man, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Is everything good?" He asked. "You were spacing out."

Phoenix smiled "Everything is great, I was just thinking about how I won't see my mom, Jackie, and Nico as much as I like. Nothing to lose sleep over."

Hercules smiled "I see your mother in you when you smile like that."

Phoenix stoped smiling, for a few seconds "Was she nice?"

"Who?"

"My mom! _Did you think I was talking about Miss Piggy?_" She asked a joking tone in her voice.

"Ow, that's not nice. And she's she really nice, she always saw the glass as half-full. Your dad saw the glass as cracked and leaking."

At this Phoenix cracked a smile. "Are we going to stand here talking all day or are we going to get ready turn this school into our Olympus?"

"I liked the sound of the last choice." The greek said.

Together they walked though the doors.

* * *

**A/N **

**CH. 1 done! **


	3. Ch 2

**I do not own Hetalia or Percy Jackson. I only own Phoenix...**

* * *

Key:

Narration

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**(Author's inserts)**

_**singing**_

**Non-English Language**

* * *

Phoenix opened the oak door. She gazed into her new room for the year. The room was pretty generic white walls and a twin bed, and one window.

She opened up her suitcase and sang as she made her room a carbon-copy of her room at Camp Half-Blood.

_**"Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing,**_

_**can stand in our way**_

_**Oh, oh, we don't need permission**_

_**We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**_

_**Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo"**_

she took out her 'collection'

**_"Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_**

**_Oh, oh, everybody kn__ows_**

**_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_"**

Then, she pinned up a picture of Nico and her, and continued singing.

_**"Hands high like a roller coaster**_

_**This love is taking over**_

_**Take us higher here we go"**_

Now she was making her bed, with a red and black plaid comforter.

**_"Oh, oh, oh_**

**_Welcome to the show_**

**_Gravity we're defying_**

**_'Cause we were made for flying_**

**_We're about to lose control_**

**_Welcome to the show"_**

She finished the chore of tiding up and turned around. There in the doorway was Heracles and a short, slim man with black hair and brown eyes.

Heracles looked at the room, and asked "**Mí̱po̱s sas leípei?" **

The other man just looked questionably at Hercules.

Phoenix did not need to be a psychic to know he was talking about Nico.

She looked at Heracles with a annoyed glare "**Mí̱po̱s prépei pragmatiká na ro̱tí̱so̱? Fysiká káno̱ gáta-ánthro̱pos !**"

Heracles just laughed at her and the nickname. "Cat-man indeed..."

"Heracres-san? Who is this?"asked the man.

"I have to introduce you two." Phoenix looked at him annoyed. "Phoenix, Kiku Kiku, Phoenix. Phoenix is our new P.E. teacher."

* * *

Do you miss him?

Did you really have to ask? Of course I do Cat-man!


End file.
